Moments of Happiness
by Fugucchi
Summary: You made a promise with Murasakibara Atsushi that the two of you will get married. 12 years later, a spark of hope that the promise will be fulfilled appeared in your heart. But is Murasaki still remember the promise? Will the appearance of Himuro Tatsuya wiped out the hope in your heart? Murasakibara/Himuro x YOU (Readers). Your role here is as Ishihara Yuki. Rated M soon.
1. Our Promise

Hello readers! :D  
I'm a newbie author and this is my first fic about Murasakibara/Himuro x Readers!  
Your role here is as Ishihara Yuki. She's a girl with a short body and blonde hair. Her eyes is big and the color is chocolate. Oh, and she's very innocent :3 Don't blame me if Yuki is out of your character. Teehee :p  
By the way English is not my main language. So, please understand if my grammar is bad! Grammar nazis will hate me for sure! xD  
Enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic and Ishihara Yuki :3

"Yukichin, lend me your hand~" Your purple haired tall best friend gave you lend you his right hand.  
"What for, Mukkun?" You placed your left hand on his, and he put a plastic ring with a diamond shapend candy on it to your ring finger.  
"For this, Yukichin. One day, someday, I will be your husband and you will be my wife. Do you accept it?" He held both of your small hands and stared at your big eyes with his lazy face. You looked to his left hand, he wore the same toy ring as yours.  
"Yes, of course I accept it, Mukkun. Someday, we definitely will fulfill this promise. Okay?" You semiled sweetly as he said "Yes, and I won't break it no matter what."  
"Yes, Mukkun!"

It's a proposal from Murasakibara Atsushi, your beloved childhood friend to you 12 years ago. But up until now, you still remember that promise. And the plastic ring that he gave is still in your jewelry box. You treasured it since you were 3 and Murasaki was 4.

RIIIINNGGGG  
"Yukichin, rooftop as usual~"Murasakibara's head appeared at the door just to said that and disappeared again.  
"Okay Mukkun!" You shouted even though you know that your voice won't reach him.  
"Hey, Tatsu, let's catch up with Mukkun at the rooftop!" You grabbed your bentos and drag a guy with an emo hairstyle with a beauty mark under his right eye.  
"Be patient, Yuki chan." He said sweetly.  
You, Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya are best friends. Himuro just met the two of you at junior high school, but a world called 'friendship' bond the three of you tightly.

"Oh, you're finally here~" is a greeting from Murasaki when you and Himuro reached the rooftop.  
"Mukkun, don't just eat snacks! I've made a bento today for both of you." You handed each of them your handmade bento.  
"Thank you Yuki chan. You're absolutely gonna be a great wife someday." Himuro started to eat your bento and his words reminds you of the past.  
Your eyes turned to Murasakibara's face who was chewing his snacks as he opened your bento.  
"_Still he remember the promise we made back then? That I'm gonna be his wife and he's gonna be my husband? No, he won't. That time we were still kids. That promise won't be serious. He CAN'T be serious."_ You sighed.  
You don't know what's your feeling toward your childhood friend. But up until now, you just consider him as an ordinary friend.  
"_He didn't remember the promise he made with his childhood friend, huh?"_ This thought of yours makes you disappointed in him.  
"Am I the only one who still remembe—"

"ATSUSHI!" The rooftop's door opened harshly as a model-like girl came out and glomped to Murasaki's back. You stared at here and she gave you a death glare. Murasaki sighed.  
"Let me go, Haruka." The giant pushed the model back and she pouted.  
"You never let me to get close to you at all, Atsushi." Haruka still tried to cling to Murasaki's long arm as her super annoying voice came out from her mouth.  
"Of course I won't let you. The one who can get close to me is them." A long finger pointed at a bag of snacks. Haruka giggled and gave a bar of chocolate to the purple.  
"As I thought, you're incredibly cute, Atsushi! That's a gift from me. See you around!"  
A model figure disappeared behind the door.  
"If I'm not wrong, she's that famous Haruka Misaki, right? You're quite popular, Atsushi." Himuro pointed at Murasaki with his chopstick.  
"Yes. That famous model. By the way I'm not popular, Murochin. You're the one who got a lot of love letters everyday." He continued to munch his snacks without even look at the black haired guy.  
"Yes, I am. But no one have confessed to me directly. And Yuki chan often got a direct confession from junior or seniors boys, Am I right, Yuki?" Himuro teased you with his annoying grin.  
"That's right, but I didn't experienced it everyday. You're the one who got a bunch of confessions everyday, Tatsuya." You pouted to him.  
"At least murochin doesn't have a fanclub." Murasaki poked your forehead with his long finger.  
"Geez, shut up Mukkun!" That small fist of yours gave him a punch and it has no effect to the purple giant.  
"He? Yuki chan have a fanclub?" A shocked expression appeared on Himuro's handsome face.  
"Yup. And her fans even tried to treat her like a princess everyd—Hmmggh?" A bread which you stuff into Murasaki's mouth stopped his words.  
"Hee~ Then I should call you Yuki Hime" Himuro teased you and you punched both of them.  
"You two!"  
The three of you laughed after that. And this is your favorite moment. Laughing freely with your best friends. It feels like all of your burdens are lifted up when you're with them. You don't want this beautiful moments to end, never.

The squeaking sound of the basketball jordan and the court, the way your best friends play basketball, you love all of them.  
Murasaki's absolute defense and Himuro's mirage shot.  
"Nice work you two!" You handed each of them a towel with a bottle of sport drink.  
"Thanks Yuki chan." Himuro patted your head.  
"Thank you Yukichin~" Murasaki sat next to you as he wiped his sweat.  
"Nee, Mukkun, doesn't your long hair bother you when you play basketball?" Your big eyes stared at his purple long hair.  
"It does, but I like this hairstyle." He played with his bangs which was wet because of his sweat.  
"Let me tie it for you, Mukkun." You stretched a hair band and started to tie his purple hair.  
"Why do we have to tie it, Yukichin~?" He said that but didn't struggle.  
"Simple. First, it bothers you. Second, it will be damped with sweat. Third, it covered your face when you play basketball. It annoys me because I wanna see your face." You said innocently.  
Murasaki was speechless. He don't know what to say after he heard the third reason.  
"It's done! Look here, Mukkun! You looks so cuutteee~~!" You grabbed your mobile phone to took a photo of him and he just gave a straight face with a peace sign.  
"Yuki chan, do you have another hair band? I think my hair is a bother too." Himuro walked to you.  
" I have, but your hair is pretty short. What do you want to tie?"  
"My bangs."  
"No! Not with hair band! Your bangs will stood up like a horn if you tie them." You took out 2 bobby pins and pin his long bangs above his head.  
"Done! You're cute too, Tatsuya! Look here!" You took a photo again.

PIIII  
"Okay, good work players. We're done for today. Go get changed." Shout the manager.  
After Murasaki and Himuro done with changing their clothes, the three of you walked home together.  
"Nee, Mukkun, Tatsuya, yesterday I made a chocolate cake. Wanna come over and taste it?" You suggested to them.  
"I want." Murasaki answered without even think for a second.  
"Me too! Tomorrow is Saturday right? It means today I can go home late." Tatsuya said.  
"Okay then, let's go!" It takes 4 stations from Yosen to your house.  
You sat between Murasaki and Himuro in the train. As soon as you three sat, both of the boy's heads leaned to yours.  
"I'm tired Yuki chan, Yukichin." The two of them said that at the same time.  
"I know, I know. Don't worry, I'll prepare dinner for us and we'll eat my cake!"  
10 minutes later, you arrived at the right station and walked straight to your house. A small but cozy house."Haa~ I'll borrow your bathroom Yukichin~" Murasaki walked to your bathroom. Since you two are childhood friends, your house is just like his and his house is just like yours.  
"I'll help you prepare the dinner, Yuki chan." Himuro walked to the kitchen with you and both of you started to prepare the dinner

"Tatsuya, can you handle the cooking for a minute? I'm gonna continue the unfinished dessert." A cool breeze fills the air when you opened the freezer and took out a big bowl of strawberry ice cream.  
"Ice cream, huh?"  
"Yes, I want to finish it yesterday but I think today is better, so I could serve it fresh for you two." You smiled and add a lot of chopped fruit into it.  
"Nee~ What is that sweet smell?" A giant figure appeared from the kitchen's door.  
"It's Yuki chan's ice cream, Atsushi." Himuro said while serving the dinner.  
"I want it, Yukichin~" You wrapped your arms around the big bowl to protect it when a big arm tried to reach the ice cream.  
"No, not now Mukkun! After dinner, okay?"  
"Geez.. Okay Yukichin~"  
"Dinner is ready! Let's eat them now while they're still warm." Himuro already sit on the dining table.  
"Okay! Itadakimasu!"

Okaaayy that's the first chapteeerrr! How was it?  
I know it's not really good ._. But oh well! I've done my very best to write it~! XD

Do you think who's suited for Yuki? Is it Himuro or Murasakibara?

Who loves Yuki? Is it Himuro, Murasakibara, none of them or both of them?

Should I continue the story or just delete it?

Since I'm still a newbie author, I really need your comments. So please give me a review or two :3  
I really appreciate your reviews! :D


	2. Your (not really) First Kiss With?

Hello! A new chapter! Yaaaayy! Are you excited? :D

Sorry for bad grammar, but I tried my best to write this story :3

Please enjoy the second chapter of "Moments of Happiness" XDD

Don't forget, your role here is as Ishihara Yuki :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ishihara Yuki :D

After the dinner, the three of you ate the cake and the ice cream you made. Your precious Amethyst and Black Onyx said that it's delicious. Himuro told you to took a bath first before him. You washed your long blonde hair with the apricot scented shampoo and rub your body with the bathing puff which was full of foam. The soap you use is chocolate scented. Himuro took a bath after you, and you watched a movie with Murasaki.  
You two sat on the floor, it's your habit with if you watch a film.

"Nee, Yukichin~ Sit here~" Murasaki patted the floor between his legs.

"It's been a long time since the last time I sit between your legs, Mukkun. When was the last time we did this?" You walked towards him and sat between his long well built legs.

"Last time? Nnn... 6th grade of elementary~" you leaned your head to Murasaki's wide chest. He's already big since you two were a kid.

"I always love your long blonde hair, Yukichin~ It smells good, soft and shiny." Murasaki held a little piece of your semi wet hair and inhaled to feel the apricot scent.

"And I always love your long and big arms, Mukkun. Remember when you protected me from the bad boys, mad dong and the punks?" You hugged his long arm and leaned your cheek on it.

"Of course I remember, yukichin~ By the way I love your smell. New soap?"

"Yes, It's chocolate scented. I bought it yesterday."

Murasaki munched his last piece of cassava chips and a big sigh escaped from his mouth.  
"What's wrong?" You turned around just to see his disappointed face.

"I'm running out of snacks~"

"And you've eaten all of the snacks I have." Your eyes looked at the empty snack wardrobe.

"I'll go to the convenience store to get some~ Want to come with me?" His tall body stretched and stood up beside you. You looks so small beside him. He took out his precious Yosen High School basketball jacket and walked to the door. You accompanied him.

"Are you okay if you go by yourself? If I come with you, Tatsuya will be here alone." A pair of big foot entered the shoe's hole which was as big as those foot.

"I'm okay, yukichin~ Want me to buy something for you?" A big right arm patted your head as the left one opened the door's knob.

"No thank you, Mukkun. Come back safely!" And the tall figure disappeared behind the door.

You walked back to your living room and continue to watch the movie. You could feel something weird is tickling inside your stomach.  
"_What is this?"_ You wonder.

A sound of guy's footsteps was detected by your sensitive ears. "_It's Tatsuya" _You thought.

"Huh? Where's Atsushi?" He said while drying his shiny black hair with a fulffy towel.

"Mukkun went to the convenience store to buy more snacks."

"Why don't you go with him?" Himuro sat beside you, still drying his beautiful black hair.

"If I go with him, then you'll be alone in my house. It's not the right manner to treat the guest." You acted like a lady from the rich family who's got an important guest.

"Nice acting, Yuki chan!" He patted your head and you two laughed.

"Ahh, the movie ended." You said and change the TV channel.

"Humm.. Good channel.. Good channel.."

"Stop right there, Yuki chan! I want to see what film is this." Himuro held your hand which was holding the remote.

"Okay Tatsuya." You put down the remote and stared at the TV screen. When suddenly a super frightening ghost face appeared on the screen.

"KYAAAAA!" You screamed as tears coming out from the corner of your eyes. Himuro panicked for a second but decided to took a cool act.  
"It's okay Yuki chan! It's okay." A pair of muscular hands hugged you tightly and you clenched to his shirt weakly, crying on his chest.

"T.. Tatsu..ya.. I'm.. I'm scared.." You said in the middle of sobs.

"It's okay, I'm here." He tightened his hug and ruffled your hair.

"Nee~ What happened here?" Murasaki appeared and saw the scene. He saw you and Himuro. Hugging. And you were crying hardly.

"T.. That.." You pointed at the TV.

"Ah~ Murochin, you must have known that Yukichin can't stand horror movies like this." Murasaki took the remote and turned the TV off.

"Sorry Yuki chan. I don't know. I thought you won't be afraid." The black haired guy held your face with both of his big arms and lifted your head.

"Don't cry Yukichin~ I've bought a lot of snacks for us~" Don't know why, but Murasaki's existence makes you calm.

"If there's a real ghost, we're here to protect you, Yuki chan!" Himuro's point finger wiped out your tears.  
"Yes, thank you Mukkun and Tatsu." Finally a wide smile drew itself on your face again.

*Riiinnggg Riinnggg*

"Ah, it's my Mom. Please wait for a moment." Himuro took our his iPhone and walked out from the living room. You and Murasaki nodded.

"Konbanwa okaa san. What is it? Oh? Okay. I'll be there as soon as possible. Bye!" He pushed the red phone button and sighed.

"Looks like I must go home now. My cousin caught a cold and he's all alone in the house. I must take care of him."

"Really? I hope he will be okay, Tatsuya. Get well soon for him." You handed him his bag and accompany him to the front door with Murasaki.

"Get well soon from me too~" Murasaki said while opened a bag of pretzel.

"Thanks both of you. And thanks for today! For the dinner, the cake and the ice cream. Bye-bye! I'll see you tomorrow!" Himuro waved his hand and walked towards the station.

"Nee, Mukkun. It's already 9.30 PM now. What time will you go home?" Both of you walked upstairs to your room and the purple giant was carrying a big plastic bag of snacks he just bought.

"I dunno, Yukichin. I have nothing to do at home so I'd prefer to stay here a little late. Besides my parents doesn't care if I go home or not~" He munched his last piece of pretzel.

Suddenly, there's a loud creaking sound from only God knows where. It makes you screamed and hugged the nearest person to you.

"Mu.. Mukkun.."

"You're still afraid with the ghost from the movie~?" He hugged you back.  
"Y-Yes." Your eyes becomes watery. Since you were a kid, you really can't stand horror movies and ghosts.  
"Guess I have no other choice but to stay here tonight~" Both of you continue to walk upstairs, Murasaki's long hand hugged your small fragile shoulder.

He often stay at your house since both of you were kids. Your parents only came home once a year, on the new year's eve. Other than that, they're busy with work work and work. Plus they live in the different city with you. So you lives alone. You're always lonely. But Murasaki is always there by your side.

You two already used to share a bed together since you were kids. Your innocence makes you didn't realize that the giant can do something bad to you. But for you, It's like sharing a bed with a fluffy giant grizzly bear plushie.

"Ahh~ Yukichin's bedroom is the best of all~" Murasaki threw himself to your bed an d opened a box of strawberry pocky.

"What makes it the best, Mukkun?" You took a novel and sat on your bed.

"The scent, tidiness, fluffiness and the bed linen is soft." He looked straight to your eyes through his purple long bang strands and smiled.

You're a little surprised with his stare. His beautiful purple clear eyes looked straight to your big chocolate eyes. It feels like his eyesight could see all of you through your eyes. Plus his smile makes him handsome. And those tickling feeling inside your stomach bursted out again.

"Ah.. Huh? Y-yes." You finally answered after spaced out for several seconds.

"What's the matter Yukichin? Still afraid~?"

"Y-Yes! I'm still afraid.."

it's a perfect alibi to deny the truth that you just stared at his face and thought that he's handsome.

"_No way! How can my cute childhood friend make a face like that?"_ You thought

"Hmm~ Then let's play a game to cheer you up~" Murasaki sat in front of you, he held a box of pocky on his right hand.

"What game? I don't have any poker cards or game board here."

"It's called a pocky game~" His long fingers took out a stick of strawberry pocky.

"Pocky game?" Your big eyes stared at the strawberry pocky he just took and a smirk grew on his face.

"The rules are easy. I must eat the pocky from this side and you must eat from the other side.

Whoever got the last piece will win." He bit the pocky between his lips.

"It's just like that?" You bit the other side and gave a full concentration to the pocky. It makes you didn't realize that your face is really close to Murasaki's.

"Ready? Go~" Both of you started to eat the pocky till your face is just an inch away from his.

His purple long bangs tickled your face. Suddenly you felt a strange feeling on your lips. He kissed you.

The purple giant pressed his lips against yours and hugged you with his right hand while his left hand held your head and press it towards him to deepen the kiss.

"Hngghh..!" You're surprised by the sudden kiss. Of course you will, this is your first kiss after all.

Murasaki continue to play with your lips and entered your small mouth with his long tongue.

He explored whole of your mouth and it feels really hot inside your mouth. Strawberry flavor filled your kiss.

His tongue battled with yours for the last piece of strawberry pocky and finally Murasaki got it.

But after that, He still played with your small pink tongue with his long one. He sucked your small tongue, continued with your bottom lips and kiss you again for one or two minutes.

You tried to push his shoulder but all of your efforts are useless. His power is way too big compared for you.

Finally the kiss broke. You feel all of your energy was sucked out by the Pocky Game. A string of saliva hung between your tongue and his.

Your lungs screamed for air and you panted heavily.  
"I won, Yukichin~" He licked his lips and gave you a cheshire cat grin.

"Nee, Mukkun. Is my lips and mouth tasty?" You asked innocently, like asking 'where is my ballpoint' to him.

"What kind of question is that~?" Your childhood friend widened his eyes in shock, but tried to keep calm.

"You just omnomnom-ed my lips and tongue. Is that because they're tasty?" Murasaki face palmed.

"_She never changed. Still innocent like back then."_ He thought

"Yes Yukichin. They're tasty~" Murasaki walked to your bathroom to brush your teeth. You followed his wide footsteps.

He has his own toothbrush in your bathroom because he often stay in your house for a night or two.

"Mukkun, I'm sleepy. Let's sleep." You yawned and threw yourself to your tidy bed.

The giant lied beside you and hugged your small body with his long arms from behind.

You turned around to see his smiling face and you reply him with a wider smile.

"Oyasumi, Mukkun."

"Oyasumi, Yukichin~."

Okaay, that's it! That's your (not really) first kiss with Murasakibara Atsushi~

Forgive me for the sucks kissing scene, I'm a newbie author after all ._.

What do you think about this chapter? :D

Is there a chance that Himuro or Murasakibara loves you?

Is that kiss real? Or just a pocky game?

Please wait for the next chapter!

If you have a comments, please let me know by drop a review or two :3


End file.
